<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy-Daughter Date by khaleesiofdragonstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154248">Daddy-Daughter Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofdragonstone/pseuds/khaleesiofdragonstone'>khaleesiofdragonstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Joy of Raising Multiples [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jon is a girl dad, Quints are babies, daddy daughter bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofdragonstone/pseuds/khaleesiofdragonstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the birth of the quints, Daenys and Jaena have adjusted superbly to being big sisters. As a reward, Jon takes them out for ice cream while Dany, Sansa, and Missandei chat over drinks. Undoubtedly, Jon finds himself longing for the precious moments with his girls to never end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Joy of Raising Multiples [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy-Daughter Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this first one shot, I really wanted to focus on Jon’s bond with the twins and their personalities. There will be more of the quintuplets through their various ages as well, yet I always thinks it’s fun to skip around in time and curate any ideas to a particular time period. </p><p>Also, this is my first shot at a mood board, so forgive me if it isn’t up to par with those of experienced authors. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Bye, Dany. Love you. And I love you, too, Aelora," he cooed softly to his lulling daughter before kissing his wife's forehead. "Are you sure you can handle five babies for fifteen minutes?"</p><p>"Sleeping babies are such a handful," Daenerys replied sarcastically with a playful nudge. "Go. The twins are so anxious. All they've wanted since the girls came home is some time with you. I can manage. But can you take the four empty bottles to the sink and rinse them out?"</p><p>"Of course." He stood up quietly as to not wake the four babies they'd fed and got to sleep, grabbing the bottles and heading into the kitchen.</p><p>Over the banister, Jaena called, "We're ready, daddy!"</p><p>Daenerys and Jon exchanged panicked looks, afraid one of the quints would wake up.</p><p>"Honey, daddy and I just got your sisters to sleep. Use your inside voice, please."</p><p>"Sorry, mommy!" she whispered.</p><p>When she and Daenys had come down the stairs, she looked around quizzically. "When are Auntie Sansa and Missy coming?"</p><p>"In about fifteen minutes. I want you to start putting shoes on. I'll be done rinsing these bottles in just a moment," Jon said as he dumped the water out of the second one and put it upside down on a silicon mat.</p><p>In just mere seconds, Daenys began to whine. "I want those ones, Jaena. Can you wear these?" She held up a pair of pink flip flops with elastic bands around the back.</p><p>"There's a whole 'nother pair. Just look for them, sissy," Jaena replied as she began to buckle her sandals.</p><p>Daenys continued to whine and crossed her arms.</p><p>Jon took notice and gently reminded his daughter, "Jaena is right, sweetlin'. Would you like me to help you look in just a moment?" She nodded meagerly and sniffled a few times. "Aye, no tears today. I don't want my girls upset right before their date with daddy."</p><p>Jon finished rinsing the bottles and helped Daenys look for the second pair of white sandals to match Jaena. He shook his head with a nervous laugh and shiver upon imagining <em>five</em> girls fighting over pairs of <em>shoes.</em></p><p>The twins said goodbye to Daenerys who'd just finished putting Aelora to sleep, and met Jon by his car. They only drove the twelve passenger van if the entire family was going somewhere, and that had happened a mere two times since the quints came home. Once buckled and happily munching on some dried out Goldfish crackers from gods knew when, the three headed off to a nearby ice cream parlor.</p><p>When they got onto the freeway, Jon played the CD in the disc player that turned out to be a Disney tune soundtrack. Whilst the twins screamed "Into the Unknown" off key, he joined in as the Voice of the Forest much to the girls' delight. Next, he sang "You're Welcome" while Daenys and Jaena pretended to be Moana. They were halfway through "Speechless" from Aladdin when Jon pulled into the parking lot of Jubilee's Ice Cream Shop.<br/>
<br/>
The parlor was nestled in a quiet part of the city they lived in with plenty of outdoor seating and a park across the street. Daenerys and Jon had frequented it in the summer before having the twins. When they were old enough to eat solids, the family of four often enjoyed a weekend summer afternoon of sweet treats and playground fun. Jon couldn't wait for the day when they could do the same with the quints.</p><p>"Alright, my girls. Do you know what you want?" He looked over his shoulder as they began to unbuckle.</p><p>Daenys nodded. "I want the one with chocolate fishies and s'marshmallows! And extra cookies on top."</p><p>"And I want birt'day cake," Jaena squealed. "Covered in sprinkles, daddy. No ice cream tastes good 'less there's sprinkles," she added seriously.</p><p>"Should we bring something home for mommy? What do you think she'd want?" Jon knew what Daenerys liked, but asking for the girls' input let them know he valued their opinions.</p><p>The twins thought a moment.</p><p>"It has chocolate chippies, I think," Jaena shrugged.</p><p>"The yucky coffee one." Daenys stuck her tongue out in disgust.</p><p>Jon smiled at how well they knew their mother. "Let's get her a pint of that, and maybe a mint one we can keep in the freezer for later. How's that sound?"</p><p>"Yay!" The girls chorused together.</p><p>They grabbed each other's hands and Jon pressed the button to undo the child lock. "Wait for daddy," he told them as he grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. He helped them down and held their hands as they crossed the short distance to the roadside vendor.</p><p>Daenys and Jaena went to find an open table whilst Jon ordered and paid for their ice cream. He could see them talking, hazel eyes squinting in the sun and silver blonde locks rustling in the breeze. He smiled at the image of his firstborns, but was distracted when the teenager at the window handed him two bowls and a waffle cone of ice cream.</p><p>"Here's chocolate marshmallow ice cream with extra cookies on top for my princess." Jon set the bowl in front of Daenys, who licked her lips. "And birthday cake ice cream with sprinkles on it for my other princess." Jaena practically snatched the spoon from his hand and dug in immediately.</p><p>"Thank you, daddy," they said in unison a few bites in.</p><p>Jon's eyes crinkled when he grinned. "You're welcome, my loves. How is it?" he asked, licking a drip of his own strawberry ice cream.</p><p>"It's <em>soooo</em> tasty," Jaena replied, her lips speckled with the dye from the sprinkles.</p><p>"Mhmm," Daenys agreed. "I love chocolate." Her lips and cheeks were already smeared with brown and Jon wondered if any of the ice cream had actually made it into her mouth.</p><p>"I was thinking after you finish, we can go play at the park across the street for a while."</p><p>They exchanged excited glances and nodded eagerly.</p><p>"You know, girls, that Mommy and I are proud of you for being the best big sisters. You've done so well with your sisters and whenever we ask for help, you're always willing. You play with them, you help feed them, and you know how to calm them down when they're upset. So Mommy and I wanted to say thank you and take you out for a treat." The words came from Jon't heart; he and Dany really did appreciate their help and ability to adjust to having five babies in the house.</p><p>"I like having so many sissies," Jaena said. "'Cept when they have poopie butts." She and Daenys giggled.</p><p>"Me, too. When you and mama said we were gonna have five siblings, I secretly wished it was all girls 'cause a brother wouldn't be as much fun," Daenys confessed.</p><p>Jon tilted his head. "Why not? What do you like about having so many sisters?"</p><p>"I think that it's fun 'cause when they get bigger, they can play with us and we can have tea parties. You can't do that with a brother," Daenys pointed out.</p><p>Jaena nodded in agreement. "Mommy said that a boy baby would pee on her with his wee-wee. Our sissies don't do that." Again, the girls laughed hysterically.</p><p>"Zero points for team boy, then," Jon mumbled jokingly under his breath. "Do you have a favorite sister?" He wasn't asking them to single out a baby, but was curious about which quint the girls would have a bond with.</p><p>"I like them all," Jaena responded wisely. "But yesterday I got to feed Laney and she smiled at me. Then she started to cry for her binky and Mommy had to take her."</p><p>Daenys shrugged. "I like them all, too. But I remember that Rhaella held my finger one day in the NICU when I met her for the first time. She didn't let go for a long time."</p><p>"Aye, I remember," Jon said fondly. "Rhae liked knowin' you were there. She knew it was her big sister and she was happy to say hello."</p><p>"Daddy," Jaena said after a moment of silence, "do you want a baby boy?"</p><p>It took Jon a while to phrase his answer correctly and appropriately. "Ever since I found out I was goin' to be a daddy to seven girls, I never wished for anythin' else. Mommy and I wanted to be parents so bad that we didn't care whether you and your sisters were boys or girls. We just wanted you. We love you regardless and we wouldn't change a thing about every one of you. I have the most wonderful, beautiful daughters. A son would have nothing on my girls."</p><p>The twins blushed and scrunched up their noses. They moved closer to Jon, nuzzling his side and wiping smears of ice cream onto his shirt. Jon kissed their heads and tousled silvery tendrils.</p><p>"I love you both so much," he told them.</p><p>"I love you, too, daddy," they each replied in earnest.</p><p>"Can we play now?" Daenys asked, looking up at him with bright hazel eyes and a sticky chin and cheeks.</p><p>He laughed. "Of course, my loves."</p><p> </p><p>Back at home, Daenerys had finished preparing mimosas for herself, Sansa, and Missandei. She stuck an orange slice on the side of each glass before placing them onto a tray and heading out to the backyard patio.</p><p>"Ooh, fancy," Sansa said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>"Look at you," Missandei waggled her eyebrows, "drinking at one in the afternoon."</p><p>Daenerys rolled her eyes. "This is the first time I've had a day drink since the girls came home. Jon and I'll have one at night, but never during the day. Life's too crazy."</p><p>"Then enjoy." Sansa reached for a drink and Missandei did the same. "I had to wait eighteen frickin' months to have any alcohol after Benjen was born, and then between weening him and giving birth again. Go crazy, Elon. Let's have two babies in a year and a half." They all laughed at that.</p><p>Dany had always been close with Jon's cousins on his mother's side, but she and Sansa had an immediate connection. The red head was a close friend, and when she became family, they only grew closer. Sansa offered comfort when she and Jon had been trying fruitlessly to get pregnant, and even offered to be a surrogate if they chose that route. She was one of Dany's closest friends and confidants, a true sister even if their blood was different.</p><p>"Grey and I had wine every Friday after Ty was born. Perks of a formula baby. When I was pregnant with Maelyra, Friday was the only night we could ever get a sitter so we fell out of the habit. And now with Naelahna turning five soon, we're too exhausted at the end of the week to drink, much less fuck," Missandei divulged before taking a sip of her mimosa.</p><p>"I feel you, girl," Dany countered as she sat down.</p><p>Unlike Sansa, Dany met Missandei at work. It was the silver haired woman's first day and Missandei invited her to lunch. The two hit it off and were close friends since. It was through Missandei's longtime then boyfriend Grey that Dany met Jon and fell head over heals in love with him. It wasn't long after meeting Jon that Daenerys made her move on him, all thanks to her best friend.</p><p>"How have the girls been adjusting to the new norm?" Sansa wondered, changing the topic.</p><p>Daenerys sighed. "I mean, they're troopers. They deserve a medal for how amazing they've been. I think bringing the quints home one at a time, minus Rhaella and Visenya, really helped. They knew that the girls would be coming home and constant reminders kept them wary. When Lyanna was finally released, it hit them hard that all the babies were actually staying. Daenys asked if they would go back, and I had to explain again that the NICU was temporary. Jaena was excited when each baby came home, but she got bored quickly. It was an 'Oh, there's another' kind of mentality for her. They both adore the girls, though."</p><p>"Benjen bawled when we brought Sebrina home. He didn't like the idea of her at all. Especially when I fed her, he got whiny. He hated seeing her bond with me. I did the exact thing with him that Jon is doing with the twins right now. It really helped him understand that mommy loved him the same, no matter what. But now it's rare to even see them fight. You'd never know he didn't like her at first," Sansa said.</p><p>Missandei shifted to cross her legs. "We got lucky with Ty because he didn't seem to care much when Mae first came home. He didn't like when she cried, though. He got clingy to me, especially during bedtime. We had to adjust Mae's schedule so I could put him down while Grey fed her."</p><p>"Gods, bedtime is such a struggle. Thankfully, the babies are usually asleep by seven and the twins by eight-thirty. But one of them always needs an extra snuggle or the potty, and the quints wake up for feedings anyway. So it makes alone time, even just to talk to Jon about his day, super hard."</p><p>The three ladies continued to chat about their children, husbands, and life in general. She'd missed having time to talk with other women and discuss the ups and downs of motherhood. However, she missed the twins and couldn't wait to hear about their daddy-daughter date.</p><p> </p><p>"Higher, daddy, higher!" Daenys demanded. "I wanna go higher than the astronauts!"</p><p>"I wanna go higher than the planets," Jaena challenged.</p><p>"Then you wouldn't be here any more," Jon chuckled as he alternated giving his daughters a push on the swings.</p><p>"Only jokin', daddy."</p><p>Jon checked the watch on his wrist. <em>1:21.</em> His back pocket began to vibrate and he quickly saw it was Daenerys calling him.</p><p>"Everything alright, love?"</p><p>"Just fine. They're all still asleep. Would you be up to grilling tonight? Sansa brought marinated chicken for us and Missandei made a three bean salad and some rice cereal treats."</p><p>"Oh, that's kind. Sure, I don't mind."</p><p>"Great. The thing is, we don't have any charcoal," Dany laughed, "so can you pick some up on your way home?"</p><p>"Of course. Is your mom coming tonight?" Daenerys' mother came every night to help with getting the quints to sleep. However, she and Dany's dad had gotten the flu and didn't want to bring germs into a house full of babies.</p><p>"I think so. They've been on antibiotics and are feeling considerably better, she said. No fevers for five days."</p><p>"Well, I'm okay with it as long as you are."</p><p>"I'm fine with it, too, but the four of us will wash our hands. We need the help."</p><p>"Sounds good. We'll be home in half an hour, tops."</p><p>"Okay. Love you. Tell the girls I love them, too, and I can't wait to hear all about your date."<br/>
<br/>
"I will. Love you, too. See you soon." Jon hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Ten more minutes, girls," he told the twins. "We need to get our ice cream to go, and then stop at the grocery store for some charcoal."</p><p>Jaena's head hung solemnly. "But I don't want our daddy-daughter date to end."</p><p>"I know, sweetlin', but we can do this again. I bet Mommy will want to do something fun with you soon. Is there anything else you'd like to do while we're here, or do you want to keep swingin'?"</p><p>"I wanna go down the slide!" Daenys exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah! Chase us there, daddy!"</p><p>"Chase you?" They hopped off the swings. "On your marks...Get set...Go!"</p><p>The girls took off running in a fit of giggles, looking over their shoulders to see how far he was behind them. Of course, he could outrun them, but allowing them the thrill of winning was better than any victory. The twins ran from the swings to a twisty seat and then hide by a big blue jungle gym with multiple ladders and poles. Jon peaked around the corner of it, made a silly noise, and sent them running again. Cackling with laughter, two sets of feet raced for a platform and connected ladder that led up to the entrance of the slide.</p><p>"Quick, Jaena! He's coming!" Daenys squealed, practically stepping on her sister's heels.</p><p>"We beat you!" Jaena announced when they'd both reached the top.</p><p>Jon stood at the bottom of the yellow slide, keeled over and hands on his knees. "You two are so fast. I can barely keep up." He pretended to pant, much to their delight.</p><p>Daenys sat down first. "Catch me, daddy!" She slid down the curvy slide and into Jon's arms, giggling all the while.</p><p>"Me, too!" Jaena did the same and was scooped onto his right side.</p><p>"My loves, you're gettin' heavy. How many times do I need to tell ya to stop growin?" He was joking, but wouldn't mind if his girls would slow down.</p><p>They both tilted their heads back in laughter.</p><p>"Don't be silly!"</p><p>"You know, the way to do it is to not feed you..." Jon watched as his daughters shook their heads and continued to laugh.</p><p>"No, daddy! You can't do that."</p><p>"Mommy would have a fit."</p><p>He snorted, knowing Daenerys would indeed. "You're right, sweetlin', she would. But she also wouldn't mind if her babies stayed this little forever. I know I wouldn't, either."</p><p>And he meant it. It seemed just yesterday that he and Dany had brought two tiny little babies home, not knowing exactly what to do first. Those babies had learned to crawl and sit and talk. Those toddlers drew with markers on the walls and smeared diaper ointment into the carpet. They'd had their first day of pre-school and he and Dany had both cried their eyes out the night before while the girls couldn't wait to go back the next day. And then, they'd become sisters to quintuplets. They were no longer babies themselves, but little girls who'd seemed to grown in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Not being able to father a child naturally was heartbreaking. He'd spent countless nights wondering why they couldn't conceive. What was causing Dany to not ovulate regularly? Why wasn't his sperm count high enough? But now he knew the answer. The blessings afforded to them had come with patience and dedication, and whether he liked it or not, so would the sacrifices of fatherhood. Even if it meant letting his sweet, innocent baby girls grow up and experience life. But there would always be a part of him that hoped they'd never do so and instead, remain as little and as precious as they were.</p><p> </p><p>A few rounds of monkey bars and one last swing session later, Jon and the girls picked up Dany's ice cream to-go and stopped at the grocery store on the way home. They were longer than intended and the twins, though fighting it, were sleepy and on the verge of meltdowns. Their sugar highs had worn off and to no surprise, they both fell asleep in the car. He pulled into the driveway around two, moving carefully and quietly as to not wake them. He unstrapped Jaena first and gently laid her against him.</p><p>She stirred, head lolling. "Shh, love. We're home," Jon whispered, bringing her back to his shoulder.</p><p>Inside, he could see Dany outside with Sansa and Missandei, all five babies thankfully still asleep. She caught his movement through the window and excused herself before coming in through the back screen door.</p><p>"Oh, my love. Looks like someone had a good time," Dany said quietly upon seeing them. "How was it?"</p><p>"They had a blast. Wore themselves out.</p><p> Jon slowly laid Jaena in her arms. He pecked her on the lips. "We brought you some ice cream. That coffee one you like. I'll stick it in the freezer for you."</p><p>Dany smiled. "What a nice surprise. Thank you, babe."</p><p>Jon cocked his head toward the door. "I'll get Daenys, and then I'll tell you about what they tried to convince me to buy at the grocery store."</p><p>She chuckled softly. "Oh, boy. Was it cheese? Because I promised them the other day that if they ate it, they could cut it, too."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Worse."</p><p>"Whatever it was, I'm sure you handled it well. Thanks again for taking them."</p><p>"I enjoyed myself, and I know they did, too. I'll let them elaborate after they wake up."</p><p>As if on cue, a tiny cry echoed throughout the living room. Dany was halfway up the steps and Jon had just placed his hand on the door handle. Both of their heads fell back in the way only a parent's does when that perfect moment of bliss is spoiled.</p><p>"Fuck," Jon let out under his breath.</p><p>"I've got her." Missandei picked up Visenya, settling her in the crook of her elbow and lightly bounced her.</p><p>"The good moments never last," Dany sighed.</p><p>Jon laughed to himself.<em> The irony,</em> he thought. "No, they never do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>